


Constant Anomalies

by Syntheticpalindromes



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Summer of Like, Warped Tour 2005
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:37:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syntheticpalindromes/pseuds/Syntheticpalindromes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They lie top to tail in the bunk and Mikey sips on Pete's coffee happily, hair sleep scrunched and eyes slightly lidded with the fact he only just woke up when Pete texted him minutes before.</p><p>Pete speaks the first word between them verbally for what seems like ages, "This feels weird."</p><p>Mikey frowns, "Hm?"</p><p>Pete shrugs and slides his fingers around Mikey's shin, "Why do I feel like I know you?"</p><p>Mikey smiles, "Maybe we met in another life before this one. We’re just made of atoms and space dust. What goes around comes around."</p><p>{Set during Warped'05}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constant Anomalies

The summers dying to Pete and it's only really just begun as far as the Warped tour goes.

The heat drags at him and pulls him down to the point that he's lying in just his boxers under the shadow of My Chem's tour bus and that's how Patrick finds him two hours later when he's fast asleep, hand shoved unabashedly into his underwear. More for comfort than for anything else.

Patrick wakes him and helps him up, giving him a cup of water and saying slowly, "You're gonna make yourself sick."

Pete shrugs.

~*~

He resolves to go watch My Chem play again. It had been too long. Way too long.

Last Warped, circa ‘04, seems light years away and Pete straps his bass up and plunks at a G monotonously thinking about all the lost time between.

He’ll stick around for My Chem.

Seems like the right thing to do.

Fellow artist appreciation and support and all that.

~*~

My Chemical Romance plays directly after Fall Out Boy and Pete catches glimpses of Frank as he whirls around the side of the stage in a storm of his own creation and it's like a whole new level of chaos theory in a little New Jersey ball.

Gerard struts beautifully and Pete hears Andy laugh quietly behind him when Gerard blows a god damn kiss at the crowd.

Pete nudges Patrick as if to say, ‘maybe you could try that during shows’, but Patrick just flips him off and stalks off to find a cooler place to sit.

Ray and Bob pound away at their respective instruments and with a particularly wonderful flourish of hair Pete shrieks a whoop at Toro who throws a grin back at him.

And then there's Mikey Way.

Mikeyway.

Mikeyfuckingway.

He's bowed at the knees, bobbing rhythmically but unlike Frank he doesn't need to be thrashing around stage.

He holds himself differently and Pete can't stop staring.

He doesn't understand Mikey.

When Pete was a kid he grew up learning that in order to gain the attention and admiration of others you had to be full on and out there and in peoples faces.

Mikey's none of that.

Occasionally he'll smile at Gerard when he wanders over to his side of the stage but mostly he just stays constant in his stance, fingers moving with swift determination over the frets.

With as much as determination as Ray but calmer.

Pete grits his teeth, his stomach twisting.

Mikey is constant.

Like a weird universal anomaly in the havoc of Pete’s life.

Pete feels his heart pound at the idea of that.

~*~

Pete and his band members are playing Mario Kart in the bus, AC cranked all the way up and Pete shivers without his shirt of despite the fact his jeans are making his crotch sweat balls and he shifts uncomfortably every few seconds.

Patrick rolls his eyes after a while, "Dude. Go wash."

Pete grumbles and pulls at the fabric of his jeans where they're sticking impossibly tightly to his crotch.

But he doesn't move.

Joe laughs and murmurs, "You're gonna be on Way levels of gross soon. Gonna develop Way-Funk."

Patrick gives a tiny laugh at that and grins at Pete, "Yeah, honestly, don't let it get to that stage. For the good of this band and it's bus hygiene."

Joe suggests casually, "Maybe if you go use the hose that Frank's been using you can maybe meet a certain dude on the way. A certain dude you were staring at doe eyed during their show. A certain Way...on the way. You might say."

Andy pipes up helpfully from his silence with, "That totally rhymed man, neato."

Pete slams the door of the bus shut and stalks over to My Chem's bus, grumbling about shitty guitarists.

~*~

He knocks once on the My Chem door before Mikey is opening it and Pete squints at him, with his straight ironed hair and glasses that slip down to the point where he's looking down his nose at you.

It annoys Pete a little.

A little.

Mostly he kinda finds it...Cute.

He clears his throat, "Hey, can Frankie come out and play?'

Mikey's mouth twitches up at the side into a imitation of a smile, but Pete’s learned that’s just how Mikey smiles, "Depends. What you wanting man?"

Pete scratches at his stomach idly and darts his eyes away from Mikey's mouth, "Frankie's hose."

He pauses and then realises how fucking weird that must have sounded and going by Mikey's raising of an eyebrow, it did sound impressively weird.

He stumbles, unlike himself, over the words till he grates out a, "I wanna shower. I wanna clean my gross, tour-sweaty little body. Warped is killing me."

Mikey nods solemnly, probably knowing from his own brother’s gross predicament most of the time, and calls back into the bus, "Hey Frank? Me and Fall Out Boy’s bassist are going to go use your shower."

There's a shout of, "Stay safe kids." And a manic little giggle before Mikey is hopping off the bus and walking off into the night.

He stops when he's halfway into the parking lot, looking back over his shoulder in the dim ombré light and Pete's heart doesn't just skip a beat it skips the entire discography.

He swallows around his dry throat and follows after Mikey blindly.

He follows that calm and constant.

~*~

It's decidedly less pseudo-romantic for Pete when he discovers that it is in fact just a hose pipe tied up to a chain link fence.

He sits on the asphalt in his boxers, warm against the backs of his thighs, as Mikey washes his hair out with the hose, eyes shut tight and nose wrinkled.

Pete smiles secretly to himself at that.

He hunches his knees up and rubs at his bare ankle, feeling his way out a new tattoo possibly.

He wants something to last with the feeling he has in his stomach right at that moment as Mikeyway lifts his head and shoots him a tiny smile across the dark parking lot.

He's never felt anything like it before.

He barely knows Mikey at this point and yet he already knows.

He's not quite sure exactly what it is that he knows.

He just does.

He raises himself off the tarmac, hands gritty and raw but he just brushes them off on his thighs, keeping quiet as he stands in his boxers, Mikey's eyes sweeping over him.

They've barely talked this summer.

Said maybe twenty words to each other.

He reaches for the hose and just lets the chilled water cascade over his back and he gasps wetly, it feels so fucking good after days of being coated in his own drying sweat.

Uncomfortable and not willing to do anything about it at all.

He sighs and Mikey licks his lips.

It's a tinny exchange as Pete murmurs, "S'fucking amazing man."

Mikey nods, wet hair sticking his temples and gazing right at Pete, "Yeah."

~*~

Pete texts Mikey whenever he can the next few hours. His number being pressed into Pete's sidekick as soon as they made their way back to the buses.

Mikey had smiled and brushed some hair from his eyes, glasses still off.

Pete replays the way that Mikey's smile had made his eyes crinkle and the way he had ducked his head and murmured, "Text me."

He send him snippets of his night in the tour bus when they travel too fucking far to get to their next destination and it's nothing really. Just talking.

It's just words.

And Pete fucking revels in it.

He feels better than he has in these past few years and he tells mikey that via text messages.

He knows mikey is doing that small smile on the other bus.

He feels sofuckingsolid.

Like he’s part of the universe.

~*~

They stop around seven am, the bus grinding over the dirt tracking and then onto more blazing hot tarmac as they come to a shuddering halt.

Pete doesn't move from his bunk.

Outright refuses to.

Patrick leans down to the bunk and hands him a travel cup of coffee, telling them that they're gonna be playing a bit after midday.

Pete hums happily at the coffee and touches Patricks hand in thanks.

Patrick smiles and shrugs.

When his band has left to make the most of the free time, Pete texts Mikey.

He doesn't really know what else to do.

He wants to not have to talk to Mikey through a tiny screen on a sidekick anymore.

Wants some sort of human contact with the other bassist despite the fact that they probably aren't even friends yet.

Or maybe they are.

Pete doesn't understand Ways.

But he wants to learn how to.

~*~

Mikey takes five minutes and twenty eight seconds to get to FOB's bus.

Pete counts the minutes and seconds and jumps when the tour buses door slams.

He's a wreck.

He's electric inside with misguided anticipation.

~*~

They lie top to tail in the bunk and Mikey sips on Pete's coffee happily, hair sleep scrunched and eyes slightly lidded with the fact he only just woke up when Pete texted him minutes before.

Pete speaks the first word between them verbally for what seems like ages, "This feels weird."

Mikey frowns, "Hm?"

Pete shrugs and slides his fingers around Mikey's shin, "Why do I feel like I know you?"

Mikey smiles, "Maybe we met in another life before this one. We’re just made of atoms and space dust. What goes around comes around."

Pete sucks in a breath.

He likes that.

~*~

They sit for a couple hours and Pete practically drags the information about Mikey's home life and his here life and there life.

He doesn't say much about himself, but then, Mikey says about how sometimes he wishes he could just stop.

Pete frowns, "Stop what?"

Mikey shrugs very casually, "Stop everything in general I guess. It's...whatever. It's fine. I got Gee. I got the band."

Pete's hand on Mikey's shin jerks and thinks about Ativan and sleepless nights, and he swallows, "Yeah. I get that. I understand."

Mikey smiles, "You do. It's cool."

Pete breathes, "Cool."

Mikey's eyes soften, "Cool."

~*~

Pete settles down next to Patrick in the merch tent where they're talking to Korean Tom Cruise and Patrick murmurs gently, "Gerard Way is looking for you."

Pete pales, "Why?"

Patrick makes a vague gesture with his hands, "I don't know man. I think he's having a cigarette with Frankie over by the back of the buses."

Pete wrings his fingers.

"Oh, and we gotta do sound check in like twenty minutes Pete."

Pete wrings his fingers even harder.

He walks as slowly as possible over to where he spots a cloud of cigarette smoke fluming from behind the buses.

Gerard fixes him with a tired look when Pete makes his way over, trying to look as nonthreatening as possible as if that will somehow save him from the brotherly wrath of Gerard Way.

Even though he's not entirely sure why Gee wants to talk to him.

Maybe Gee got the wrong idea about Mikey being invited over to Pete’s bunk?

He wipes his sweaty palms on his jeans and smiles broadly at Frank and Gee, "Hey man! You wanted to talk to me?"

Gerard seems to jerk out of a daze and the tired look seeps into a mellow little smile, "Hey man. You played good yesterday, you and Patrick got some awesome on stage chemistry. S'awesome."

Pete's eyes flit over to Frankie and Frank rolls his eyes, "Gee, you were gonna talk to him about Mikey, right?"

Pete's throat goes tight.

He stumbles out, trying to be funny, "Dude, are you drunk? Bit early for that dude."

Gerard smiles, throwing a look over to Frank who now has an expression of the impending danger if Gerard takes this the wrong way.

He doesn't.

Just giggles in that tired way and says, "I'm not drunk. I'm a little stoned."

Pete laughs nervously and joggles on his feet, "So...Uh...Mikey?"

Gerard snaps his fingers and nods, coming out of yet another daze and Pete can only imagine the scenes of vampires and zombies that fill the empty spaces of conversation, "Yeah. Yeah! I was gonna ask if we should swap some shit up some time."

Pete frowns, "Huh?"

Gerard nods, almost frantically, "It'd be cool. Just for funsies. Patrick's played drums for us before like, Mikey suggested he could play bass for you guys. And you can do your...Front man thing. Jump on some teenagers or whatever."

Pete frowns gently, “That’s...That’s all you wanted to ask?”

Gee smiles casually and twirls his cigarette between his slightly nicotine stained fingers, flicking ash from side to side, “Yeah. What else would I wanna ask about?”

Frank smirks and huffs out a laugh next to Gerard, “Maybe something about the fact Mikey spent all night texting Pete?”

Gerard rolls his eyes at Frank and then fixes Pete with a look, “Man, I don’t care. I like you. And the more friends Mikes has, the better.” He raises a fist, “Bassists together. Right on.”

Pete lets out a massive breath he’s been holding and pats at Gerard’s elbow, “Thanks man.”

~*~

Two days later Mikey plays bass for Fall Out Boy and Pete’s mouth goes dry because he has Patrick singing his words and Mikey playing Fall Out Boy’s music.

He watches from the side and licks his lips every time that Mikey turns and smiles quietly at him during Sugar We’re Goin Down.

~*~

“Lion King.”

Pete rolls his eyes, “Lion King is so obvious. Jeez Way. Have an imagination.”

Mikey rolls his eyes right back, “What’s your favourite Disney movie then Wentz?”

Pete grins, showing rows of pearly white teeth and Mikey thinks of sharks circling, “Peter Pan, duh.”

Mikey almost throws his hands up in frustration, “Dude! And you say I’m unimaginative?”

Pete rubs a hand over Mikey’s shin, head down by the other bassist’s feet as they lay top to tails again, but this time on the roof of My Chem’s tour bus.

It’s 2am or there abouts and Pete can almost see the stars.

He rubs the back of his knuckles along Mikey’s shin some more, feeling the slight hair there, “I’ve always like Peter Pan. When I was a kid I used to pretend I was named after him. And as I grew up I realised how much I hated growing up. Just like Pan.” He sighs a little heavily out of his nostrils and murmurs into the humid night air, “I used to search so fucking hard for it you know?”

“For what?”

Pete sits up and draws his knees up, “The star, dude. You know, the second star to the right.”

Mikey sits up as well, shoving his glasses back onto his nose and they both gaze up, slightly awestruck and though they can’t really see the stars through the suburban light pollution, he likes to believe that it’s all they can see.

Mikey tilts his head back and murmurs, “Second star to the right.”

Pete nods.

“And then straight on till morning?”

Pete smiles and brushes his hand over Mikey’s.

“Mm. Something like that.”

~*~

They stay till first light, camped out on top of the bus and when the sunlight peeks over the tops of the houses and trees around the car park they’re situated in, Pete stretches and pokes Mikey away.

Mikey complains and bats him away, “Not now Petey Pan. Sleeping.”

Pete giggles and leans down, “Come on Wendy.”

Mikey squints open an eye, “Don’t call me that.”

Pete grins and shakes his head.

Then kisses Mikey.

Then lets out a raucous laugh.

Straight until morning.

Pete wants that tattooed on his ass.

~*~

An hour later Pete is waiting for everyone else to get ready for breakfast in town and wasting the time nuzzling his face into Mikey’s slightly sweaty neck.

He smells nice.

Like dirt and oranges.

Pete sighs, “It kinda sucks.”

Mikey makes a questioning noise and Pete elaborates, “Well, we’re probably not going to see each other after the summer.”

Mikey goes stiff and his breath tickles Pete’s hair as he says quietly, “Yeah. Sucks.”

 ~*~

Pete has a morbid thought while getting McDonald's breakfast.

Maybe he wasn’t interested in Mikey at all.

He was interested in the thought of Mikey.

Mikey’s constant nature was what drew him in.

Pete clenches his orange juice as he darts his eyes over to where the My Chem group are huddled around five cups of coffee and some hash browns.

Pete stares at his hands.

Peter Pan.

The Boy Who Never Grew Up.

Pete Wentz.

The Boy Who Wants Just That.

He swallows and flattens his hands on the table trying to reassure himself that he doesn’t have a crush on the first boy he’s ever had a crush on just because he hates change and the realities of life and growing up.

He does not have a crush on Mikey way just because he seems to be something stable and unwavering in his life.

When Mikey slips into the seat next to him Pete lowers his head to the Way’s shoulder and murmurs, “I really like you.”

Mikey smiles fondly and, despite not being a fan of public displays of affection, kisses Pete’s nose and then shrugs, “Cool.”

Pete echoes him.

“Cool.”

~*~

Pete and Mikey kiss in the McDonald’s bathroom and it’s bitter with toothpaste and orange juice.

Bitter with the fact Pete really just wanted Mikey to say that he liked him back.

He feels like a shunned teenage girl when they get onto the bus and leave for the next city.

~*~

Pete’s still sweaty from a performance as he lays his head on Patrick’s belly and whispers, “Dude, I totally have a crush on Mikey Way.”

Patrick looks down from his DS game and raises an eyebrow, “Okay...So...What’s new?”

Pete huffs and tangles his fingers together on Patrick’s sternum, staring at them, “Do you think he likes me back?”

The singer rolls his eyes as hard as he possibly can and says sternly, “No. Fuck you Pete I won’t be your go between. You’ve kissed the dude. Go talk to him and ask if it’s mutual.”

He turns off his DS and continues, “Mikey Way is weird. Like, weirder than you. He’s quiet and still and the opposite of you and I don’t know him too well but he seems to genuinely find you fun to be around I mean, you’re sharing his white denim jackets, that’s kinda coupley.”

He shrugs and flattens down Pete’s sweaty hair affectionately, “Invite him round to our bus tonight and we can play xbox together and you can size up this relationship thing with him.”

Pete worries his lip, “That sounds….alright.”

He pauses and adds, “Do you think that I only like him because he’s so different than me?”

Patrick considers this and then says slowly, measuring the words, “I think that’s something you should work out for yourself Pete.”

Pete sighs.

That’s not what he wanted to hear at all.

 

~*~

The next morning Mikey and Pete find a local water park and Pete’s breath catches in his throat every time Mikey smile like he’s a teenage again.

They kiss once under a water fountain and Mikey laughs properly for the first time Pete’s known him.

They catch a movie after, something Japanese.

Mikey cries a little bit when the little girl remember the Kohaku river and Pete wonders if he’ll cry when he remembers him in ten years time.

~*~

He grabs Mikey after his set later that day and drags him round the back of the buses and kisses him hard, pressing his hands against his sweaty back and grinding their hips together.

He pants into Mikey’s mouth and bites at his bottom lip, “I like you Mikeway.”

Mikey inhales softly and simply nods.

Pete’s mouth leaves his and he scrunches up his nose, “This is when you say it back dude.”

Mikey makes an ‘oh’ noise and then says, “Sorry. I didn’t realise this was that important to you…”

He trails off and Pete moves the hand that was inching towards Mikey’s belt away and a second later he’s rearranging his t-shirt and stalking off back towards FOB’s bus.

Leaving Mikey to be dragged away by an angry looking Gerard who apparently saw the entire thing.

Pete hopes he saw the entire thing.

That would mean he would have seen how much of an asshole his little brother is.

~*~

Andy’s the first one to tell Pete to stop moping at around 7pm that evening.

Pete glares and pulls a pillow over his face as he lays in the lounge area of the bus, his words muffled as he complains, “I was ready for a shitty summer romance now I have nothing.”

Andy rolls his eyes and flicks cheerios at Pete till the bassist slaps at Andy’s hand.

The drummer eats a spoonful of the cereal and says slowly, “Maybe he’s worried about what his brother will think? They’re super close.”

Pete shakes his head, “Gerard wouldn’t care that I’m a dude if that’s what you’re implying. I’ve seen him kiss more guys than Saporta. It’s not that...I think he just genuinely doesn’t like me. Maybe he just wants to fuck? Like, that would be okay, if I didn’t think he was so cool.” He gives Andy a look, “He’s the weirdest kid I’ve ever met bar his brother and I think he’s cooler than me. I wanna hang out and hold hands and not just fuck, you know?”

Andy nods wisely and waves his spoon around a little, “Maybe he’s freaked out because he likes you just as much but doesn’t want to admit it? I heard he broke up with a girl recently. And he was super sad after it. It must be kinda sucky to go into something else quickly.”

Pete’s eyes go a little wide, “Oh. Shit.”

Andy raises an eyebrow, “What?”

Pete groans and clutches at his face, “I mentioned something to him about us having to end this after the summer.”

Andy frowns and then makes a ‘hmm’ noise, “Yeah. That’d probably fuck things up.”

Pete groans some more and claws at his cheeks, “I’m such an asshole.”

Andy nods, “Yeah, a little bit.”

~*~

Pete texts Mikey at 7:36pm after dragging himself to his bunk and digging out his phone.

I’m rly sorry

Mikey texts back almost immediately.

its fine. gee’s mad tho. he thinks you broke up with me.

Pete huffs and types back.

well we’d hav 2 be dating to break up first

His phone buzzes again.

i thought you didnt want want 2 date me bc we’d just have to break up after warped?

Pete chews at his bottom lip and texts back cautiously.

come for a walk with me in 5 mins? please

He gets a single word text thirty second later.

okay.

~*~

Mikey’s wearing one of Pete’s Clandestine Industries hoodies and his throat goes a little tight at the implications and he has to steady himself as he almost trips over his own feet.

Mikey raises his head and then nudges it towards what appears to be a small park away from the lot, “You wanna go over there?”

Pete nods and lets him lead.

~*~

“I’m sorry I said what I did. I didn’t realise…” Pete stops and sighs, “I didn’t realise I’d like hanging out with you as much as I did.”

Mikey snorts, “That probably sounded better in your head.”

Pete makes a distressed noise, “Everything sounds better in my head!”

Mikey rolls his eyes and they lean against the bridge in the middle of the park, Pete’s back damp from the New Mexico sunset.

He looks up at the sky and then looks at Mikey, the pinks and oranges still swirling behind his eyes, “Mikey.”

Mikey turns and says quietly, “Yeah?”

Pete touches Mikey’s hand lightly, fingers wrapping around his skinny palm, “I’m sorry I’m a jerk. I didn’t mean to be.”

He licks his lips and adds as surreptitiously as he can, “I’m just...Totally back in love, you know?”

The sky continues to swirl orange and pink and Pete can see Mikey’s hands gripping the metal of the bridge's railing.

When Mikey turns to him again he’s beaming, bigger and brighter than Pete’s ever seen before, “Yeah. I know what you mean man.”

~*~

Mikey’s cheeks are hot as Pete holds them as they kiss on the bridge.

Mikey grins against his mouth and licks his bottom lip like he’s got a secret, “I wanna make a comment about thimbles and kissing and Peter Pan right now so bad.”

Pete laughs and rubs at Mikey’s hips, “If you come back to my bus for a while I’ll do more than give you thimbles.”

Mikey gives a tiny cry, “That was the shittiest thing I’ve ever heard.”

Pete grins, “I’m made of metaphors and puppy dogs tails, cut me some slack.”

~*~

Pete’s about to come.

He’s so close with Mikey rubbing himself against his crotch as they awkward grind and kiss in his bunk.

He’s so close to coming and then Joe is hammering his fist on the bunk’s floor where he’s above them.

Not that Pete knew he was there.

“Can you guys fuck elsewhere.”

Pete groans and shoots back, “Put in some headphones I was just about to come.”

Joe makes a disgusted noise but then Pete hears an iPod being turned way up.

Mikey grins, then giggles, kinda like how his brother does, and whispers casually, “If you can be quiet I’ll blow you if you want? Then you do me?”

Pete swallows hard and then nods furiously, all previous notions of being terrified by another dude’s dick fly out the window when he imagines the weight and taste of Mikey’s cock on his tongue. He doesn’t even mind that this is technically they’re first time having sex and they’re in bunks.

It’s better than having sex in the park or outside.

Maybe not as good as a hotel room but they don’t have one of those till Friday.

As he comes out of his own head Mikey is already tugging down his boxers, jeans long discarded, and mouthing at the damp head of his dick, tongue dipping into the slit and Pete swears when Mikey pulls his mouth away and there’s a thin thread of pre-cum at the tip of his tongue, attached to the head of his cock.

Mikey smiles and pushing his glasses back up, “I’m good at this. Trust me. I’m even better than Gee. Everyone thinks he’s better but he’s not. Is that weird?”

Pete swallows again, shakes his head and then pets at the straightened hair of Mikey’s weird side bits.

Mikey, moving away from sucking the head into his soft mouth, says gently, “Oh, you can pull my hair if you want. I like it when I go down on dudes.”

Pete wants to ask how many other guys Mikey has sucked the dick of but he doesn’t.

He just tangles his fingers into Mikey’s slightly dirty hair and tries his best not to just fuck his mouth because that would probably be bad manners for the first time between two people.

Mikey does seem to really like the hair pulling and as he’s swallowing Pete down, Pete tugs and the younger Way makes a small, muffled whining noise and it goes straight through Pete’s dick.

Pete comes a minute or so later, already worked up from the rubbing off on each other, and Mikey swallows.

Pete’s kinda surprised by that but mostly intrigued.

He wants to try swallowing a whole lot.

It seems weirdly intimate.

Gross.

But intimate.

~*~

They lie awkwardly in the bunk, Pete having given Mikey probably the worst blowjob you could give someone, having to pull off halfway to just jerk him off.

He then got his face too close, which he blames on the size of the bunks, to Mikey’s dick and got cum all over his nose and almost in his eyes if he hadn’t pulled back in time.

Mikey strokes his arm and bites at his thumb nail gently, “Sorry I got cum on your face.”

Pete laughs, “S’fine. Next time, maybe it can be intentional. I’ve always had a thing for facials. I mean, not usually being on the receiving end of one but, it was okay.”

Mikey sighs happily and cuddles into him and Pete’s more surprised at that, Mikey usually isn’t so touchy feely as he is.

But he doesn’t complain.

Mikey’s warm and smells like sex and hair product.

After a moments silence Pete says, “Can I just tell you that I don’t just like you because you’re different than me.”

Mikey falters at that and answers, “Yes? I guess?”

“Because, when I first met you, I thought I only had a crush on you because I thought you were this cosmic entity brought to stabilize by eternally fucked up life.”

“Pete, if you wanted a stable boyfriend, I’m not that guy.”

Pete stops.

“Mikey, did you just call me your boyfriend?”

Mikey goes a bit red in the cheeks, “Uh.”

Pete grins, “Now you gotta let me call you Wendy.”

  
  
  



End file.
